


University Blues

by panpipe



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi comes to sit in on Sho's class lectures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	University Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/100342.html#cutid1).

"We want to know what it is you do when you're not around us," Aiba says calmly. "That's why we want to go to one of your lectures with you."

"Yeah, we're curious what sort of losers you consider friends," Nino says, smirking. Sho is about to defend his friends when Nino continues with, "After all, how can anyone who goes to that stuffy school be interesting?" Sho bites his tongue, having to restrain himself from pointing out that he goes to that school, and Nino seems to think he's interesting enough.

Then Sho remembers the last T no Arashi episode. Nino had definitely been stifling yawns the entire time.

Maybe Nino had a point.

 

Sho decides to take them to his Macroeconomic Theory lecture first. He apologizes to the professor for the fuss Arashi's presence will likely cause, and could he please let them sit in on lecture, he promises they'll be quiet. The professor agrees, and Sho forces them to get seats in the back of the room. "I don't want your presence to distract anyone from their work," Sho fusses.

Aiba whines that he wants to be able to hear the lecture clearly and that there's no way he'll understand everything if he's forced to sit in the back. Matsujun stares at his nails and says, "It's harder for me to focus if I sit in the back of the room. If we're not at the front of the lecture hall, I'll definitely fall asleep."

Sho huffs that he doesn't care what they have to say, they are sitting in the back and that is _final_.

"Ugh, fine, _Mom_ ," Nino says, rolling his eyes. "At least this'll make it easier to spit spitballs at everyone."

Sho sputters. "I--What did you just say, Ninomiya Kazunari?"

Nino raises his eyebrows, and shrugs. "I can't remember," he says nonchalantly. "Don't worry, I'm sure it was nothing important.

Sho wants to scream. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

 

An hour later, Sho wonders how he has any hair left at all. Nino had made good on his spitball plan, and Aiba couldn't stop talking, asking questions, trying to figure out what everything meant--which means asking things like, "What does utility mean", or "But which line is supply and which one is demand? Why?" When the professor had asked if anyone had any recent economic news, Matsujun started telling the class about how Dolce & Gabbana's sales were down and wasn't that just awful? Ohno was the only one who was even slightly respectful, and that was only because he spent the entire class trying to draw the professor with different expressions.

 

Sho is suddenly very nervous about bringing them to his Development Economics class, but he'd promised the company that he would spend the day with Arashi, and even film some of their interactions, so he can't turn back now.

He wonders if anyone else in the company has ever had to deal with this sort of childish behavior from their bandmates.

 

Sho should have known better than to take them to his Development class. At least Macroeconomic Theory is an interesting class, complete with active discussions and a skilled lecturer.

His Development class is nothing of the sort. No one participates in class discussions; everyone spends the entire time mucking about on their cellphones. When the professor attempts to lecture, no one bothers to listen. Everyone in the class figured out pretty early on that the professor barely knew what he was talking about, but Sho hadn't seen it necessary to warn Arashi about this beforehand.

He now realizes that was a mistake.

Aiba takes the lack of response to the professor asking if anyone has questions as a sign that this is the perfect opportunity to learn more about economics. "But why is the Solow growth model better than Harrod-Domar?" "But _why_ does technology matter?" "Wait, what is capital?"

As Aiba's questions get more and more pedantic, the class finally seems to realize that something is different about today's lecture. One, there are members of a popular idol group in the room, and two, as Aiba continues his line of questioning, the professor gets more and more flustered. The other students are having to hide their laughter behind their t-shirts and textbooks.

Nino, sensing the professor's displeasure, joins in on the questioning. "Well, when you say that credit markets are unstable, what _exactly_ do you mean?"

The professor splutters and says it was in the reading. Ohno's portraits of the man become more and more cartoonish. Matsujun continues filing his nails.

Finally, when Aiba asks him to explain the Solow growth model again, the professor opens and closes his mouth a few times, and then simply settles on kicking them out.

"You know, I don't think he knew what he was talking about," Aiba says seriously. "Your other lecturer was much better."

A book is thrown at Aiba's head from the classroom.

Sho hangs his head. There's no way he's passing this class now.

 

Surprisingly enough, however, when he shows up for his Wednesday lectures, everyone in the class asks him where the rest of Arashi is. It appears the entire school heard about Tuesday's incident, and even his other professors want a chance to fend off Arashi's antics.

Sho doesn't mention this to anyone in the company. He doesn't want to risk the chance of this becoming a regular TV show. He's not sure his grades would be able to handle it.


End file.
